Tyler Walker
Tyler Walker is a contestants on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project. Personality He is the guy you can always go to, he is super caring for others. He is very wise and always knows the right thing to say. He is very charming and athletic. He does have trust issues which is very hard for him. He tries to stay positive for everyone because he doesn't like anyone seeing him upset. He will say random things to get people to laugh....he is the guy to first raise their hand to do something. His is a risk taker. He is determined to win the competition. Biography Tyler didn't haven a great childhood at all. He grew up in the projects, and his father was a drunk. He always hit tyler when he was drunk, because he always felt tyler was to weeks and should man up. At the age of 5 his father abandon him and his mother along with his younger brother. His mother started working the streets when tyler was 11. People always teased tyler, saying your mother was a whore, you were a bastard child. All these horrible things. Tyler's mom went through major depression, which eventually lead to her suicide....tyler saw his mother do it. Tyler was left to raise his younger brother while going into high school. Eventually the two of them went to foster care, and were split up...his brother end up being adopted by a young couple. Tyler wasn't....he went true severe depression, he was still being teased but now they where worse saying "when I go to hell, I make sure the say hi to your mom". It destroyed tyler for a long time....When Tyler was about 16 he was adopted by the same couple that adopted his brother.....tyler was reunited with his brother, this is when tyler started to get better, and realized he has to be there for his brother and be a role model for him. Tyler now wants to pursue acting which he had always loved but wasn't able to express it until now, he also is an okay singer...which he is working on. Trivia *He can play piano. *He loves to read. *Has a younger brother. *His favorite character on glee is Dianna Agron. *His favorite contenders on "The Glee Project" are Nellie, and Michael. *His audition song was the stripped down, ballad verison of Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast